Plenty of Fish in the Sea
by Hey-its-CK
Summary: Oneshot. Michiru and Chika decide to take a break from Zombie hunting to visit a pet store. Light and fluffy. Hinting at MichiruxChika


A/N: This is my first Z-Loan story. I mostly just wrote it because I love any interaction between Chika and Michiru. I didn't get it beta'd, but I edited to the best of my ability, however if I missed something, feel free to comment. Also, it's a tad fluffy, but I had a pretty good time writing it, so I hope you enjoy. Pretty please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Zombie Loan characters. I'm only responsible for this fic in front of you.

The day had been passing slowly for Michiru. It was well into the afternoon, though she felt it should be nearing sunset already. Chika, Shito and herself had set out early in hopes to find a zombie, even though this was not on her list of things to do on a Saturday morning.

She dragged her feet behind the pair, directing soft curses at them under her breath.

"What are you doing back there gopher? Time is money. Keep up!" Chika hollered back at her.

"Baka-" she loosely breathed out.

Leave it to Shito and Chika to ruin a perfectly fine day.

The sidewalks were dense with people, no doubt enjoying their weekend. Families gathered together, happily roaming in and out of stores. Children held tight to their parent's hands as they admired their brand new toys from the toy store down the street. Michiru couldn't help but smile at all the families. They sent a shiver of warm air up and down her body and reminded her of a better, simpler time in her life.

"Do you see any yet? Michiru-chan?" Shito asked, pulling Michiru back to the present.

"None." She answered quietly.

"What is this?!" Chika yelled, "All these people and not a single zombie? Maybe your eyes are broken."

"My eyes are not broken!" Michiru shot back, "Maybe my eyes are just tired and need a break! Your precious pair of eyes has been walking all day and would like to relax for a moment."

"Time is money." Chika said.

Michiru let out a sigh.

"I think Michiru is right," Shito interjected, "We have been at this for hours, I don't think a break is going to hurt anything."

Michiru raced several paces ahead of the two, already knowing where she wanted to go.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Chika asked.

"The pet shop. Care to join me?"

The two gave each other a questioning glance and slowly headed towards the anxious girl. Michiru didn't know what it was about animals, but they always gave her a warm feeling deep down. She would have loved to have something to care for, that would love her unconditionally, but she doubted that the dorms were really a place for a pet. She would just have to settle with taking care of Zarame for the time being, which, in its own way, was like having a pet.

She stood in front of the window, looking in at all of God's tiny, precious creatures. In another life perhaps she would have been a veterinarian.

"Well are we-" Shito stopped mid-sentence and let out a small gasp.

"What is it Shito-san?" She asked.

"You two go ahead. I'll meet you across the street after." And with that he took off, darting across the street.

Michiru, watched him, confused. Her eyes followed him to an old antiques shop across the street. She glanced across the display and a smile formed on her face. Betty dolls. There they were, positioned perfectly in the window, a modest collection of Betty dolls.

"What a weirdo." Chika said, "So are we going to stand out here all day?"

Chika took her hand and led her through the door. She blushed furiously at the contact. The store was a cornucopia of sounds. Birds chirped, cats purred and meowed, dogs barked sweetly. Michiru couldn't help herself; she let out a squeal of excitement. She was so lost in thought she didn't even realize Chika had dropped her hand and left her side.

He stood by the dogs, kneeling down to see into their cages.

"Hey boy, what's your name?" He asked.

Michiru approached him. She admired the puppy in front of them, a young golden retriever with a thick coat of gold, a big bushy tail and the most adorable floppy ears. She looked for the tag on the cage, to find his name.

Marlin, it said. Only 5 months old.

"His name is Marlin." She told Chika.

"I don't like that name." Chika asserted, "Do you like that name boy? I didn't think so. You look more like a Duke or maybe a Chika Junior. Don't you think Michiru?"

"Sure." She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I wonder if they sell gophers at pet stores." Chika said, straightening up, "Maybe we could buy you a little boyfriend."

Michiru just sighed. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring Chika with her.

"Look at this little guy," Chika said, pointing to a Pekingese, "My dad wanted to buy one of these for me and my sister once."

He scratched at the little guy's nose. "I said no way. We needed a real dog. I mean just look at this thing. How can you look at that and call it man's best friend."

Michiru thought the puppy was adorable. A tad bit flashy and high maintenance perhaps, but still a loyal companion.

"Shinju!" Chika continued, "I don't like that name. Not at all. Katsu would be better."

"But Chika, that's a boy's name, this is a girl."

"A female, eh? No wonder it's such a girly looking dog."

She scoffed at his logic before wandering off to look at the kittens. Kittens had always been her favorite little animals, ever since she was a little girl. She had begged her parents to let her have one. They always promised her that when she was older she could get her very own kitten. Unfortunately that time in her life never became a reality.

Michiru scanned the cages, absolutely gushing over the creatures. She didn't even notice that Chika had followed her over.

"Maybe we could get a dog for Lyca." He joked, "They can sniff each others' butts."

"I don't think it is a good idea to have any pets running around the dormitories. After all, they require maintenance and constant attention…" She began to trail off, not even addressing Chika anymore. "Although, it would be nice to have something to look after. Even if it was just something small."

Chika could sense the sadness in her voice. And thought of ways he could break the moment.

"I don't know gopher, I'm stuck looking after you and that really is a full time job."

Normally Michiru would take offense to that. But something about the tone in Chika's voice was simple, even sweet. She couldn't help but smile.

"I guess I just wish I had something to care for, like you."

Chika's face lit up red. "Hey now, don't get the wrong idea here. I don't care about _you._ I care about those eyes. Those are our most important tool."

Michiru hardly paid attention to his mumbling.

"Mizuki," she said, looking at the cat in front of her, "What a pretty name."

Chika couldn't help it, he felt sad. All Michiru was looking for was a companion, someone to offer her unconditional love to. And if he didn't take care of that problem there was a chance that he'd never hear the end of it. Or worse, a chance that she'd pester and fawn over Shito or himself like a little companion.

He scanned the pet store for something, anything, that could be an easy fix. He knew whatever he got was going to have to be something cheap, more importantly something small. _Fish_, he thought. Fish were perfect. They just swam around in there little bowls all day, eating little flakes of food. Yes, Michiru could easily take care of a fish.

He picked up all the basic, raw materials; the bowl, the food, the little skimmer. He didn't know much about taking care of a fish, but thought that should suffice. Then he headed over to the aquariums.

There were fish of all colors. The standard orange goldfish, clown fish, little fluorescent blue fish with fins tipped with yellow. It was like a constant swimming rainbow, right before his eyes.

"Michiru, Michiru, Michiru." He mumbled, trying to come up with her favorite color.

_What kind of fish would she like? Something little? Something colorful?_

His eyes grazed across the tanks until a quick flash of color popped and his eyes focused. It was perfect; a small fish, red with a small sliver of blue across the top. He stepped closer to get a better look.

"Can I help you?" A woman's voice sounded from behind him. He turned around.

"Yeah, can I get two of those red and blue fish?" He looked for the name, "The… cardinal tetras."

"Just two?"

"Yes, just the two."

Michiru still hadn't left the kittens. When Chika came back she was scratching a little calico cat behind the ears as another one nudged at her hand with his head, begging for attention.

"You are all just so cute." She gushed.

Chika cleared his throat in an attempt to get her attention. He was disappointed when he didn't get a response.

"Oi, gopher," he said, "I um, I got you something."

Chika could feel his cheeks heating up and knew he must have been as red as those fish.

"You… you got me something?" She asked.

"Yeah," he held up the baggie of fish, "I mean, you did say you wanted something to take care of didn't you?"

Michiru's face lit up instantaneously. "Chika! You shouldn't have. What a sweet thing to do." She lunged at him, enveloping him in a tight hug. He fought to get his arms free.

"Careful gopher, you don't want to squash the fish and kill them before you even get them home."

"Oh thank you Chika-san!" She said, letting go and taking the bag from his hand.

She held it up to the light and admired their vibrant colors. Chika couldn't help but smile a little. Of course when he realized this he immediately made his face look stern and serious.

"I paid good money for those, so don't go around neglecting them. And don't you dare tell anyone that I bought them for you."

"You don't have to worry. I'll take wonderful care of them."

"Good." Chika said, "Now let's get out of here. I'll bet Shito is outside waiting, wondering what's been taking so long."

Michiru just nodded, the smile still glued firmly to her face.

"Would you like to name one?" She asked.

Chika thought about this for a moment. "Name the bigger one… Chika Jr."

Michiru was too pleased with her gift to roll her eyes at that suggestion, even though she thought it was a stupid name for a fish.

"Fine, Chika Jr. it is," she agreed as they walked out of the store, "and little Akemi."

"What have you two been doing?" Shito asked as soon as they got outside, "I've been waiting out here forever."

"Did you get a new Betty?" Michiru asked, ignoring Shito's complaint.

"As a matter of fact I got two new Betty dolls." Shito eyed her bag, "What did you get?"

"Chika-san bought me some fish!" She replied happily.

"I told you not to tell anyone I bought those for you!" Chika snapped, "Now people are going to think I like you or something."

He gave her a quick, hard punch across the shoulder.

"Ow!" She cried, rubbing her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Shito just chuckled, knowing he now had fresh material with which to tease Chika later.

"Whatever," Chika sounded dejected, "let's just call it a day. Gopher, you owe me dinner for squealing."


End file.
